Operation: Animal Rescues Classified
by CartoonloverGrl2000
Summary: The Penguins are back to save the World. And so are the North Wind. But what happens when things have changed throughout the years? What if Eva sees Kowalski with someone else, other than herself? Corporal is back with his back-breaking bear hugs, and now Short Fuse has grown to his teen years. But what's the most shocking news, is that Classified is back-with a pup in his arms.
1. Chapter 1 The Third Crash

**The Penguins are back to save the world. And so are the North Wind. The two striking groups of heroes meet again. Though what happens when things changed throughout the years? What if Eva sees Kowalski with someone other than herself, Corporal back with his back-breaking bear hugs, and Short Fuse now grown older? And what's the most shocking news, is that Classified came back-along with a little wolf pup in his arms.**

***Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Penguins of Madagascar movie, T.V. show, or anything. The only thing that belongs to me is this made-up story, with the already existing characters and plus one OC.***

"I'm telling you, I don't know what happened! First off, the computer literally glitches, then it attacked me, and so do all the other electronics by itself! It's not my fault! I swear!"

A red-haired zookeeper, known as Alice, kept yelling out words as people flashed camera lights at her. They were spitting questions all over the place. The policemen arrived quickly, the sirens howling and more people heading towards the lady.

"Sorry ma'am, but we all caught you red-handed before everything else in Manhattan just started going psycho. You're going to have to tell it to the judge." One of the men stated.

Unnoticeably, behind the rustling bushes hopped out four small penguins, each of a different height. One flat-headed penguin, the leader of the other three, also known as Skipper, looked around.

"Looks like some kind of situation that relates to my burnt salmon..." He stated, with a look of suspicion in his eyes. The penguin somehow took out a burnt, smoking salmon from behind his back, and took a big crunch on it with his beak. The other penguins stared with disgust, yet confused expressions.

The tallest and brainiest penguin, who's _most_ disgusted, commented, "Skipper... you're... you're still, eating th-"

"Hey-hey-HEY!" Skipper interrupted. "Kowalski, I have told you not to remind me about disrespectful comments about your leader-_especially_ of whatever is in my mouth!"

"What?" Kowalski blurted out. "Sir, I was just asking-"

The flat-headed leader then spat out the fish, with the flavor still stuck to his taste buds.

"BLEH-HAH!" Skipper coughed, interrupting Kowalski again. Two of the other penguins, one with a Mohawk and a scar on his beak, known as Rico, and one whose the shortest (and the cutest known to the team), known as Private, made faces.

"Oh dear, Skipper, are you alright?" The youngest asked, with his usual British accent. The other one, blabbered out something barely understandable, then patted Skipper on the back. Once he began coughing again, Rico flipper-slapped him.

Skipper then cleared his throat. He congratulated Rico as an "meaningful and honorable member of the team".

Kowalski and Private rolled their eyes. After a few seconds, realizing they all needed to get back to business, they found themselves being stared at, by a large mob of people.

"Where and how did you get out?" Alice screeched. Before the others could react to the penguins, the four quickly slid on their stomachs (as ordered by Skipper), sliding to wherever they could hide, until the policemen couldn't see them.

"We lost 'em," said Skipper. he turned to the tallest penguin. "Kowalski, analysis?"

"Hmm..." Kowalski looked around. "Well, first, this place is, uh, much darker than usual, and... judging by that, I'm pretty sure we're lost. I don't know how far we went, honestly."

"Oh, really? What about your GPS? Or radar sort-of-thing?"

"You mean my Ultraviolet Non-Carcinogenic Light Detection Ray?" He questioned.

"Uh, excuse me, what was that? I do not know how to speak the Nerdese. Use da English, please!" The leader rudely replied with a strange-sounding accent.

The brainy penguin grunted. "It's the one that detects anything in the dark, using ultraviolet light."

"Sounds useful enough. Where is it?"

Kowalski paused. He responded, "I-uh, don't-have it with me..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay, got anything else instead?"

"Um, ac-tuall-lly, I don't..."

"You WHAT!?"

"I, heh-heh, kind-of forgot to bring them with me... you woke us up so early and-"

The leader was about to pound onto the other, and fish-slap him with the salmon that he still was carrying with him, but as he planned to...

"Guys, look!" Private pointed up at the night sky. Something blew the quietness away; first it sounded like a sharp whistle, then it turned out to be an engine-a very large one, too.

"Take cover!" Kowalski shouted. They moved out of the way, before a large, $19,000,000 worth-looking snow-white jet crashed into where the penguins were standing before.

A loud shockwave flew across several feet away.


	2. Chapter 2 Little Aria

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 2: Little Aria. Oh, and thank you all who have viewed, faved and reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Penguins of Madagascar. They belong to DreamWorks. The only thing that belongs to me is this made-up story, including one OC.

Sounds of forced whistling from the wind, that caused the trees to dance rapidly, contributed to a shockwave, caused by a certain plane somewhere near or around the Central Park Zoo. Four penguins looked up from behind the brick wall and bushes.

"Kowalski..." Skipper began. "Any-uh... options or-uh..." He had seen explosions and even been in plane accidents before, but somehow this one left him... speechless.

"I would say due to the polluted hazard that is now taking place in our home... eeehhh-we should panic," Kowalski replied. He started screaming, very much like a goat, and following his own option. At first, Private and Rico plainly stared, but then they started freaking their minds out as well.

But Skipper, claiming he has the "nerves of steel", didn't-or at least knew he shouldn't-accept taking in any part of the behavior. He shouted at the others to stop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's the matter with you soldiers? This is a scene of tragedy! We ain't suppose to be freakin' out just like _that_! Hey! That's an order!"

When they refused to listen (which barely ever happens), the leader could feel his eyes flaming and head aching with anger. And yes, he could've managed that a _long_ time ago.

"I said... THAT'S AN ORDER!"

The others paused, their eyes focused on Skipper.

"Look... our home may be destroyed, and..." The penguin looked around. "... Possibly the whole park. But we... are not... giving up! People may think we're just... nothing but-cute an' cuddly. And yeah, we move on when our habitat is ruined or whatever. But this is where we belong! No matter what! So, as a conclusion... "

The other penguins' eyes widened, and looked at each other briefly, nodding. They waited for Skipper's conclusion.

"... The one to blame... is that plane!" He pointed at the white jet, which was still smoked.

"Yeah!" They cheered, pumping their flippers up in the air.

Once they slid back to the center of the zoo, what was first seen was obviously smoke, but when they waddled closer, the sound of coughing- of anonymous but somehow familiar voices, were heard.

The youngest one, Private, turned his head to the right, following the direction of the sound. He coughed several times himself, but when not paying attention to what was standing in front of him.

"Oof!" He stumbled back a little, but realizing there he couldn't see the figure clearly, due to the height, he took a few further steps back.

And there it is. A vicious-looking, but again, somehow familiar polar bear was looking down at the small penguin. At first, Private thought he saw glowing, crimson eyes, but when the bear bent down, he gasped. He saw that it-_he_-was wearing a suit, with the large letters, "NW" on it.

"Oh... my... gosh...!" The bear gushed. He scooped up the penguin, who just got a strange flashback about a group of animal agents known as, "The North Wind."

Private remembered now. "Corporal!" He gasped, with happy grin stretched across his beak. Wait, he has to the others know!

"Guys! Skipper! Kowalski! Rico! Look who I found!"

Several feet away, the penguins heard his call.

"Private!" Skipper gasped. He dropped on his belly and slid his way over to the youngest penguin.

Rico and Kowalski followed along. Once they reached Private, they stopped after seeing a polar bear.

"Hello cute-and-cuddly-little-penguins! Do you remember me? It's me, Corporal!"

They immediately recognized the bear's Norwegian accent, after they had another flashback.

Rico ran up to Corporal as well as Kowalski, but both for different reasons:

"Blahehherrphalel!" Rico, as usual, spoke mostly gibberish. But this time it was of happiness. As for the science guy, he jumped onto the bear and grabbed on to his fur.

"I just realized: where's Eva!? Is she here? How is she? Did she miss me? Deeettaaillsss!" He asked anxiously, shaking Corporal, who was surprised by how strong the penguin became compared to the last time he saw all four of them.

The leader rolled his eyes, annoyed by how Kowalski was acting. Suddenly, a familiar white seal appeared from behind the smoke as well.

"Hey you guys! How's it goin'?" He greeted. Short Fuse. It's the voice they recognized, though he was larger in size and there seemed to be a little bit of natural darkening in his fur, aside from the dust that he got from the crash. He noticed Rico and jumped forward to give him, what Skipper likes to call, a "hi 1". Rico opened his mouth, but instead of saying something, he gagged out a large, gun-like laser beam. But instead of shooting him, he placed the weapon in the seal's flippers, which then slipped off.

"Oh... uh, thanks, but... my flippers are still too short."

Skipper stood still, watching his team and the North Wind. He was glad to see some old friends, but something just kept... bugging him. Why were they flying here? To New York? They haven't seen each other for years, and at some point they must be busy, but the penguin remembered the many times _his_ team had saved different parts of the world... well, mostly the zoo, actually. And sure, there's a crisis going on in the zoo right now; some of the electronics have been reported on the news that they came to life, but he figured-or at least, he _thinks_-that he could handle the situation. So why did they fly all the way from Antarctica to here? It's not like any animals are currently kidnapped by an evil animal genius... right?

He looked at the other team again, now seeing Eva talking to a love-struck Kowalski. But then he noticed something was missing among all the agents.

"Hey, uh... anyone seen Classified?" He asked the North Wind. The animals briefly looked at each other, then, realizing what he meant, they hurried over to the broken plane.

The animals waved dust and smoke out of their way, coughing. They finally reached the entrance of the plane, which soon broke apart. They looked around for the North Wind's leader, but there was nothing inside or outside of the jet. All of a sudden, Short Fuse shouted, "look, it's boss!", pointing a flipper at the head of the vehicle.

"Where?" the others questioned.

"There!" The seal shook his flipper.

And correct, he is. The glass window of the plane somehow fell off as well, and there he was; the wolf put a paw on the ground, and appeared with cuts and scrapes like the other members who were on the plane. He made a sound that was much like a combination of a wheeze and a cough.

The North Wind and Penguins gasped. They ran over to him; Corporal gave him a pat on the back, making the canine cough more. Skipper lent out a flipper, offering help, but due to his size, Classified just used his arm to cough on-again.

"Thanks... anyways," he said after clearing his throat.

"You alright, boss?" Asked Short Fuse. The canine nodded. He repeated the word, "alright", but then his eyes widened, and what looked like... fear.

"You okay?" The lead penguin asked. "Ya look like something's messed up-well, other than what just happened."

Classified's ears shot up. Once he stood up on his hind legs, he rapidly turned his waist from left to right, along with the direction he was facing.

"Oh no...!" He exclaimed. "Where is she!?"

The others paused.

"Where is _who_, exactly?" Kowalski asked.

"The pup!"

"The what?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"The pup!"

Whimpering and soft howling echoed from inside the vehicle. Classified gasped. He leaped back to the plane, and gasped again, only it was sharper and the animals could easily hear it. After about two seconds, he walked back out, hushing to something tiny, and furry in his arms.

The others gasped-again. They stepped closer to take a better look at what the wolf was carrying. He bent down, allowing them to see. It-or she, as Classified was probably mentioning about when he was alert, looked a lot like the grey wolf, except it had light-brownish and a soft, reddish toned fur, with a white muzzle and belly, as well as light, white fur on the bottom half of the tail, which was curled around her belly. She was surprisingly clean compared to the others. Another gasp came from the animals, only this time, it was in admiration.

A feminine sounding squeal came from behind the agents. They turned around. It was no one other than Corporal, who fainted flat on the Earth's crust; despite his strength and even aggression, he had one certain weakness.


	3. Chapter 3 Phobia Cheats

**Okay, here's chapter 3 for all of you ^_^ It's titled, "Phobia Cheats", and you're about to find out why.**

*Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. I only own this story including one OC.*

There wasn't anywhere for them to go. The agents and penguins looked around, but all there was, were smoke and dust particles surrounding every diameter. The penguins' zoo habitat were destroyed, and so is the North Wind's plane. The fresh air was rather stagnant, making it difficult for any of the animals to smell their way to out of the situation. Well, the polar bear might've...

"Corporal." Classified grunted. No reply. "Corporal..." Still nothing. "Corporal!" The wolf was starting to get irritated. The bear snorted loudly before opening his eyes, with a worried expression on his face.

"What?"

"We've lost track! Quickly smell your way out of this mess before we all get sick!"

"Oh!"

And so he began sniffing. At first, it caused him to cough a little, but then he pointed forward, gesturing everyone to follow him. This went on for about twenty minutes.

"Sorry sir, but, um..." Private asked Classified. "When is this going to end?"

"Eeerrm..." the wolf looked at his watch. "We've started around twenty minutes ago-so..." He clicked his tongue in thought. "Actually, you know what..."

He called Corporal, asking him if he found anything yet. The bear replied that there were several other animals heading this way. He doesn't know what kinds.

The wolf finally decided to call out.

"Hello? Anybody around?"

There was nothing except the polluted wind howling.

"Helloooo?"

Skipper, being the impatient penguin himself, jumped in front of Classified, and shouted for help loudly-possibly louder than a lion's roar... if, the penguin himself had ever heard one (not to mention Alex's roar is nothing compared to it).

Suddenly, the sound of rustling bushes commenced about two feet away (according to Kowalski, 2 feet and 3 and 1/4 centimeters to be exact, would take several seconds to reach the destination).

Skipper gasped. "Anybody got a flashlight?"

"Oh, yes. I have one right here." Eva tossed him the flashlight. The penguin switched it on, and targeted it towards the rustling sounds. A small otter, about a penguin's height, shown up.

"Marlene?" Skipper questioned.

"Skipper?"

"I thought you were on vacation to... where ever you're going."

"Um, yeah, I just got back from New Jersey...what are you doing out here and-" She spotted the North Wind. "Who are those guys? And is that..."

She squinted her eyes to get a better look at one of the newcomers.

"A _wolf_!?"

"Oh, don't worry, Marlene," Private comforted. "He's actually a nice guy. Just like all of them."

"Uh-uh-uh..." The otter stuttered. "I-gotta go. Bye!" She was about to scurry away, until Skipper rushed over and grabbed her by an arm.

"Hey, hey, hey! Slow down, Marlene, it's just a wolf! Nothing to be afraid of!"

"_Nothing_... to be... afraid of?"She violently shook off the penguin's flipper. "Wolves, are natural, flesh-ripping predators! They can eat us all!"

"Oh-but-he-didn't," Skipper said.

"Oh-but-he-will!"

As this went on, Classified looked down at the pup that was in his arms the whole time, his ears lowered. Though more in thought than shame. Wolves eat other animals? Well, that is true, since he eats fish, but so do the others. But fish have no feelings, unlike otters and penguins!

At least, that's what he knows. He, the wolf with a classified name, saves and protects helpless animals! Though he did-_sort of_-remember his mother feeding him some kind of meat-it tasted different from all the fishes he tried before. He couldn't fully remember. He couldn't fully remember his mother, either. He hasn't seen his parents for years; they said they'd contact him, but... they never did. Could they possibly have left him as a lone wolf to find a pack of his own? No, no, that can't be it. Sure, he's independent and became a leader of a group of agents, but he wasn't ready.

Though as he held the puppy in his arms, he had a feeling. A feeling that struck him right in the heart instead of the brain. Wait, why was he thinking about his mother all of a sudden? Oh wait, ri-

"QUIET!" A voice interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to Private.

"Guys, please! That's enough!" He demanded. The penguin waddled between the Asian otter and his brother. "Marlene, remember how we met two badgers? And I had always been afraid of them?"

"Um, yeah but, you were right about them being-"

"Yes, and it's the same thing with him!" Private pointed at Classified.

"Except... this time fear isn't necessary, and... he won't attack you or anything like that. And as for you, Skipper..." He turned his head to Skipper. "I am sorry, but arguing is only going to make things worse. You said the same to us."

The penguin leader opened his mouth, but then shut it. This wasn't the first time Private had "corrected" him on something, and usually, as the boss, he would "fire back" at any of his soldiers. Only this time, he didn't.

Private then managed to introduce the North Wind to Marlene.

"Alright, Marlene. There's no need to be afraid. So, this is Short Fuse, the seal."

Short Fuse greeted her with a cute, small but a rapid wave with a flipper, and an excited "hi!"

"Hello!" Marlene replied, waving back.

"This is, Corporal, the polar bear."

Corporal smiled, grabbed the otter's paw and shook it, not realizing he shook too hard that she was being dragged in a zigzag motion while staying in one position.

"Eva..." He introduced the owl. "Also known as, Kowalski's girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" Marlene stopped. "I thought Kowalski already has a girlfriend. Y 'know, Doris!"

"Huh?" Kowalski's smile faded.

"Wait, who is 'Doris'?" Eva questioned in her usual Russian accent, staring at Kowalski.

The tallest penguin's expression changed from surprised to anxious. He gasped heavily.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-Doris?" He stammered. "Ppfftt...!" He waved a flipper. "I don't know any dolphin-I mean-uh-any-_body_, name 'Doris'!" He wheezed of fake laughter. But even the snorting doesn't help. Eva knows something is up. She eyed Kowalski with sharp, icy eyes.

"Kowalski, what is going on?"

"Uh-nothing, nothing! Really, I don't know what Private was talking about! Sometimes he just says random things that come from his little brain that needs _serious_, psychological help!" He spun his flippers around his head, with his eyes mindlessly spinning around as well.

Private exhaled deeply. Ignoring the two birds, he finally got to Classified.

"Anyways! Marlene, like I said, don't be afraid of him. This is Classified."

Classified politely held out a paw, with a smirk on his face. Marlene looked up at him, then at the paw, then up, then at the paw again. She slowly touched the wolf's paw, but then held back. Private grunted. He managed to get the two paws to a handshake.

"There! See? Nothing to worry about!"

After a few seconds, the otter started to shiver. She let go of the wolf's paw, and used both of her paws to grab her head.

"Um... excuse me miss, are you... alright?" The agent asked, deciding to use the paw he greeted Marlene with to hold on to the almost-forgotten-about-pup. He then noticed how the puppy was shivering and whining softly, but behind it, he sensed fear.

But the response received to him is already enough for an answer.

"Get... back... b-before... I... " The otter groaned in some sort of frustrated tone, and sounded like it was related to her head ache.

"Um... I'm sorry, what?"

"Get... away... before, I..." Marlene's appearance all of a sudden changed. Her teeth got sharper. Her jaw got bigger. Her fur spiked up. Her paws grew bigger. Sharp, fierce claws retracted from them. "... ATTTAACK!" She snarled, glaring at everyone around her.

"Oh, shoot, Littlefoot!" Skipper shouted.

"Oh, right..." Kowalski said. "How could I forget. RUN!"

Everyone did as told. The Asian otter chased after them.

"What in the world was that!?" Classified asked Skipper.

"Well, it's a really long story; but long story short: Marlene turns into a monster whenever she goes outside of the zoo-the end!"

"What?"

They kept running. At some point, Rico stopped and knocked a trash can over "Littlefoot's" head. He flapped his flippers and put them on his hips, in a "all taken care of" manner.


End file.
